


To New Beginnings

by Color_me_blue3



Category: VANIRU (Band)
Genre: BL, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: Yuto and Leoneil meet each other after a long time at a Christmas party and decide to give themselves one more chance.





	To New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terbelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terbelis/gifts).



Yuto had been hanging out at a Christmas party with his friends. It was a really big party and he barely knew anyone in the place so he had remained close to those he knew. He was having fun; however after a few drinks he decided he wanted a smoke.

“Any of you guys wants a smoke?” Yuto asked, however most of his friends were busy at the moment with drinks or dancing. “I’ll be right back…” he said deciding to go on his own.

The blonde then walked to the garden area of the party. He hadn’t been outside before and quickly noticed it was cold. He however really wanted that smoke so he decided to brave it out as he picked out his lighter, placing the cigarette to his lips and lighting it as he walked towards a fountain.

The guitarist let the smoke blow out of his lips as he kept walking, beyond the fountain there were some really beautiful light decorations. So he supposed he could go check them out, plus if he kept moving maybe he wouldn’t feel so cold.

Yuto kept walking slowly, passing the fountain, feeling enchanted by the Christmas lights, however something black, nearly out of his peripheral vision made him stop his tracks, so he looked back.

Leoneil was resting against the fountain with a glass of wine in his hand, looking at the blond silently.

Yuto threw the cigarette down, stepping on it to put it out. “Sorry… I didn’t know you were out here… I didn’t mean to blow smoke your way… I know you hate it…”

Leo blinked a couple of times. “Well, I don’t have to kiss you anymore and suffer the tobacco after taste so… knock yourself out…” the dark haired stated as he took a sip of his drink.

Yuto smiled feeling slightly embarrassed. “Well, that was my last cigarette so I guess that’s how it will be…”

“I’m sure anyone at the party will be happy to share theirs with you.” Leoneil said looking ahead at the same lights the blond had been seeing.

Yuto rubbed his arms over his coat walking towards the fountain. “How can you stand this cold?”

“I like cold…” Leoneil said not looking at him as he answered.

“Well, I like it too, but it’s freezing out here…” Yuto complained.

Leo then looked at the blond. “You can go back inside you know…”

Yuto smiled with some sadness. “I didn’t know you were coming…”

Leo sighed sliding a hand through his long dark hair. “The staff made me.” He answered honestly. “They think it’s important to take a break and ‘have fun making connections’” he quoted.

“Yeah… I remember…” Yuto laughed softly. “However… the night fairy is already your friend… you should be back inside talking to someone… don’t you think?”

Leo had to smile at this. “You know… your sense of humor used to make things easier…”

“You think?” Yuto inquired biting his lower lip softly.

“Yes…” Leoneil took an actual drink from his glass, licking his lips afterwards. “I’m tired of socializing… there’s only so much small talk someone can make in a while…”

“Come on, if you run out of subjects you can always discuss dogs…” Yuto said.

Leoneil arched an eyebrow at this. “You want me to go back inside and discuss dogs?”

“Well… you can tell them about the abyss and the darkness and how you need to know pain to know love and so on… but they are here most likely to unwind and have fun so… Maybe they won’t even pay attention…” Yuto shrugged.

“Were you quoting me just now or do you finally believe I was right?” Leoneil asked interested.

“About the pain and love?” Yuto bit his lower lip again. “Well… I don’t think they are the same thing… unless… unless your love is not… requited.” He then looked down. “Still… unrequited love won’t kill you… right?”

“Oh it does…” Leoneil retorted. “It kills you every day without really doing so…”

Yuto looked back at the dark haired with some disbelief on his face. “Who in the world would reject you?”

Leoneil placed his glass on the fountain’s edge, crossing his arms over his chest still not looking at the blond. “You don’t need to be rejected to be abandoned…”

Yuto looked down feeling embarrassed all over again. “You… will never forgive me… will you?”

“You never said you were sorry.” Leoneil finally looked at the blond.

“I did!” Yuto tried.

“Not to me.” Leoneil insisted.

“Well, I’m saying it now…” Yuto took a step forward. “What do you want me to do? Do you want me to kneel or something and beg your forgiveness?”

Leoneil looked back making sure no one was near to see or hear them. “It’s too late… there’s nothing we can do now to fix the past.” He then turned to leave, however Yuto’s hand on his arm stopped him.

“The past can never change, but we can always change the future…” Yuto said. “Leoneil… please… I’d do anything…”

Leoneil sighed looking down. “How much did you drink?”

“Only a couple of beers…” Yuto was surprised of the dark haired’s question.

“Can you drive?” Leoneil asked.

“Yes… I brought my car…” Yuto stated.

“Take me out of here…” Leoneil requested.

A few minutes later, and after a few excuses from Yuto towards his friends; the blond was entering the highway. “Do you wanna eat something?”

“I ate enough at the party.” Leo answered as he checked his phone.

“Isn’t your manager supposed to pick you up?” Yuto asked.

“I’ll tell them I got a ride home…” Leoneil then looked at the blond. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Yuto smiled softly. “So… your place?”

“How about… somewhere we can see the stars?” Leoneil suggested.

“Sure…” Yuto then began driving towards a specific area he remembered Leoneil liked.

After driving for about an hour they arrived and the blond stopped the car. “So… is this place fine?”

“Can we seat in the hood?” Leoneil asked.

“Sure…” Yuto turned off the car, opening his door and bracing himself for the cold, seeing Leoneil climb into the hood and then looking up at the sky. “Are you sure you are not cold?”

Leoneil laughed softly, looking back at Yuto. “Are you really that cold?” he asked as he saw Yuto climb next to him.

“Yeah…” Yuto admitted.

“Come here then…” Leoneil offered opening his trench coat so Yuto could hold him.

Yuto didn’t need to be invited twice, moving closer and holding Leoneil, allowing him to wrap his coat over him.

“Better?” Leoneil then looked up at the stars once again.

“You are always so warm…” Yuto said.

“So… you wanted to apologize…” Leoneil stated without looking down.

“Well… yes… I mean… I never wanted to make you feel rejected or abandoned…” Yuto sighed feeling slightly embarrassed all over again.

“Why didn’t you tell me back then?” Leoneil inquired.

“I guess… I was scared…” Yuto sighed. “Of everything… but mostly of you.”

“Me?” Leoneil looked down at the blond.

“Well… I mean… I can take shit from anyone but if it was you, it would kill me…” Yuto tried to explain.

“I should wash your filthy mouth with soap.” Leoneil teased.

“Oh come on, I’m an adult… I can swear every once in a while…” Yuto laughed. “Plus… you like my mouth… don’t you?” he then took his chances, moving closer and kissing the vocalist’s lips.

Leoneil closed his eyes, kissing him back, however as his tongue reached the inside of the blond’s mouth, he broke the kiss. “God… stale tobacco…” he complained.

Yuto blushed. “Sorry…” he said then kissing the dark haired’s neck as he moved his hands up and down against his chest. “I can use my mouth somewhere else where you can’t taste that…” he offered then taking his hand to the vocalist’s groin.

“No…” Leoneil said taking the blond’s wrist softly. “Not here… take me somewhere else…”

“Your place or mine?” Yuto offered.

“They are both too far…” Leoneil complained.

“You are the one who wanted to see the stars…” Yuto retorted.

“There’s a place… I’ll guide you.” Leoneil then got off the hood going back inside the car.

Leoneil gave the blond directions to a love hotel, and after parking they went into the room.

The dark haired walked towards the heat settings, fixing it so they would be comfortable.

“Well, it’s definitely better here…” Yuto smiled as he was finally able to remove his coat.

“I didn’t want our asses to freeze out there…” Leoneil admitted removing his own coat, walking towards the vending machine and putting some bills into it.

Yuto came to him, holding him from behind and helping him choose.

“So you still like gum flavored lube?” Leoneil inquired.

“Don’t judge me.” Yuto said. “You like what I can do with it.”

“Fine…” Leoneil then picked some condoms, seeing them get stuck into what seemed to be a sex toy.

“Do you want that?” Yuto asked taking out his wallet and putting money on the machine to take out both.

“What is it even?” Leoneil asked as Yuto picked everything out.

“Some kind of… sleeve I guess…” Yuto said unwrapping the egg like jelly.

“You owe me something…” Leoneil stated.

“Glad to pay…” the blond then moved closer, kissing the elder as he pushed him back towards the bed, tossing the stuff on top of it as he began undressing them both.

Leoneil moaned as Yuto bit softly into one of his nipples, pushing his head softly down.

“Eager…” Yuto smiled.

“Tease…” Leoneil complained as he saw Yuto move down on his body, reaching his waist and pulling his pants and boxers off.

 Yuto then took the flavored lube, smearing it over the vocalist’s shaft and beginning to lick it.

“Mmm… yes…” Leoneil moaned moving his hips against the blond as he tangled his fingers into his hair.

Yuto took him as deep as he could, then noticing the elder spread his legs for him, so he took some more lube, adding it to his tight ring of muscles, then letting go of his dick, and liking down the area.

“Yuto!” Leoneil closed his eyes, still he didn’t complain as the blond began stretching him. Once he felt he was ready he pushed Yuto down on the bed, taking a condom and using his mouth to put it on the blond.

“Wow… you are still the sexiest man on earth.” Yuto complimented as he saw the elder climb into his hips.

“I want you.” Leoneil stated as he began going down into the blond’s shaft.

“Ah… you are so tight…” Yuto moaned.

“I don’t do this often.” Leoneil said as he began moving up and down on him.

“Why is it?” Yuto inquired taking the toy and adding lube on it.

“I only like it when it’s you inside of me…” Leoneil stated, moaning as he felt the sleeve jelly toy slid over his own hardened dick.

“Leo…” Yuto moaned as he began increasing his pace, searching for that place he knew Leoneil loved so much.

“Ah!!” Leoneil moaned as he felt the blond hit his prostate. “Yes! There!”

Yuto then pushed Leoneil off his body, making him turn around and grabbing his hips, pushing his way back inside of him in order to reach deeper. “Oh… God!”

“Yuto!!” Leoneil moaned as he grabbed a hold of the headboard, blushing slightly as he saw his reflection on the mirrors on it.

“You look so beautiful…” Yuto then kissed the elder’s neck as he took the sleeve back into his dick, moving it in rhythm with his thrusts.

“Ah!! Yes!! Like that!” Leoneil moaned.

“Oh God… Leoneil!” Yuto closed his eyes not being able to hold it any longer, coming harder than he had in a while.

“Yuto!” Leoneil screamed the blond’s name as he also came.

The blond sighed then moving off the elder, lying next to him. “That was great…”

“Yes… I kinda… missed it.” Leoneil admitted as he turned around.

“You missed me?” Yuto asked hopeful.

“Of course I did you dope!” Leoneil pulled onto the blond’s hair playfully.

“Oh come on, you know you love me!” Yuto answered, widening his eyes as he realized just what he said. They used to tease each other that way a long time ago. “I… mean…”

“Yes… I do…” Leoneil answered honestly.

Yuto then moved closer kissing the elder’s lips. “God… I love you too… I couldn’t let go in all this time… I’ll never be able to do so…”

“You better.” Leoneil said kissing him once again. “Merry Christmas…”

“Merry Christmas…” Yuto held him tightly, feeling the vocalist arms go around him. “Do you want to sleep…?”

“Who said anything about sleeping?” Leoneil then climbed back on top of the blond’s hips. “Are you ready for round two?”

Yuto laughed pulling him against his chest as he allowed him to kiss his neck. He felt happy and hoped this time he could make that happiness last. 

The End.

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 4th December 2018 Fanfic Request.   
> Terbelis, I hope you enjoyed it and it was kinky enough XD Merry Christmas!


End file.
